Safe and sound
by jessicuhxoo
Summary: Where Juvia needs Gray-sama to come to her rescue from...thunder?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but here's a short one shot!**

* * *

The sound of the loud thunder caused Juvia to snap awake from her once deep sleep. She always **hated **thunderstorms. The fear of thunder hitting you, electrifying your body; the fear of the sound of thunder, bombing in your surroundings, sending your nerves into jolts. She was fine with the pouring rain and the cool breeze piercing on her skin. After all, she is a water mage and she basically dealt with the rain all her life. But since rain didn't only occur by her, but also by natural occurrences they have thunder and lightning sometimes. If they didn't she would be just fine, but this was not the case.

She turned on her lamp, and grabbed her lacrima phone and quickly pressed for her boyfriend's number. It rang five times, before his sleepy voice greeted her.

"Gray-sama?" She whispered.

He yawned at the other end and simply grunted, "I know, I'm on my way."

"Thank you." She smiled, slightly gushing on to how much he knew her.

* * *

Juvia stayed in her dark living room, hiding in the comforts of her blanket, waiting for Gray, praying to Mavis he'd come faster.

When a knock on her door was finally heard, she sprang for its direction and opened to greet the only one who could make her feel safe.

Gray was covered with wet spots all over his dark blue shirt. He was carrying a slightly soaked brown paper bag in his arms. As if that wasn't amusing enough, his eyes were sleepy, but his mouth was grinning like a dork.

"Gray-sama!" She cried, wrapping her arms around him, feeling safer already.

He'd brought her wooden sticks, marshmallows, graham crackers, chocolates and her favorite Earl Grey Tea. He set up a fire at her fire place as Juvia laid out the blankets and pillows near the pit. They wrapped themselves in blankets, roasing their marshmallows near the fire. Juvia nuzzled herself, closer to Gray, wanting his body heat to spread to her, feeling cold from the weather. For an ice mage, he was pretty warm to Juvia.

A loud grumble from the sky was heard, making Juvia jump and scream. She dropped her stick and hid into Gray's chest.

Gray chuckled, and wrapped his arms around her body and held her. He kissed her forehead and cooed her. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here." He squeezed her lightly.

She wrapped her arms around Gray's hard body as he let her go for the time being. He took her fallen stick from the rug and grabbed two graham crackers and a cut of chocolate. He stuck the gooey marshmallow in between a cracker and the chocolate, before adding another cracker on top of the chocolate.

He re-wrapped an arm around Juvia's body, making her look up.

"Here." He said, offering the s'more.

She gave a small grateful smile, as she took it in her own hand and gave it a bite.

"Mmm." She sighed, savoring the taste of a comfortable night with the man she loved dearly.

Gray then started to laugh.

"What?" She asked pouting at him.

He took out a paper towel from his bag and damped it on the corners of her mouth. "There you go, baby."

She smiled again, and leaned up and gave Gray a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Mmm." Gray chuckled, "You're sticky."

Another thunder clang was heard, and Juvia jumped into Gray's arms again. Her s'more, smacking juicily onto Gray's chest.

Gray groaned looking down at his now messy shirt.

Juvia gaped, "Oh my, Juvia's so sorry!" She tooks some tissues from the bag and started wiping Gray's chest. She glanced up at him, batting her eyes. "Look at the bright side, Juvia thinks Gray-sama looks delicious." She laughed.

Thunder struck again. And she dove into his arms, now sharing the s'more-stain.

"Agh!" She scoffed, moving away from Gray, while Gray strips his shirt.

He chuckled at her reaction, "Now you do too."

She forgot all about the stain and the sticky feeling when the thunder became more frequent. She stayed locked into Gray's arms, finding safety and comfort in his presence.

"It's okay." He whispered, "You're safe and sound with me."

"I know…" She muffled into his chest.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, I couldn't get this out of my head. it's cold, wet, and rainy. so here's a cute one shot for you guys! sorry if they seem a bit OC, I don't think Juvia is scared of everything, but maybe thunder ;) anyways leave a review and let me know your thoughts! Happy Holidays!**


End file.
